


The old dog.

by mistymadam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Other, dusty. its a bit sad. ok it might be a lot sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistymadam/pseuds/mistymadam
Summary: The old dog remembers.





	The old dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stuck in my head so decided to write it down.  
> My grammar is atrocious, i know i have a sentence starting with and .  
> Alex is not really in it but it wont let me tag Dusty.

The old dog

 

In the farmhouse an old dog lies on a cushion. Next to him in the bed his boy is sleeping, his hand hanging over the bed, if he stretches up he can just lick the fingers. 

Dusty and his boy have been together a long time, if he tries hard he can remember the old times, the bad times when they would sit together in the corner shaking, trying to avoid a boot or a fist while the big one would shout and stomp around. Or they would hide in the bedroom still hearing his shouts and the cries of the kind one. His boy would wrap his arms around him and try to soothe him, while his tears fell into his fur.

One day the big one left, leaving just him, his boy and the kind one. For a time they were happy, until the smell came. Dusty knew before anyone that the kind one was going to leave. When she did he was there for his boy. Once again his thick coat was soaked with tears, and when he licked his boys face he could taste them. His boy was angry now sometimes like the big one, he would stomp around and throw things but always stopped when he saw Dusty starting to shake. Then he would hold him and soothe him, just like he used to, Dusty would whine softly and slowly his boy would calm down.

Then came the move and Dusty and his boy were separated. The first night in his kennel Dusty cried, he barked and he howled until his boy came and shushed him. He crawled into the kennel with him and fell asleep, curled up on the cushion with his arms around him.

Dusty got used to his kennel and not sleeping with his boy, he still spent most of the day with him, talking to him. Telling him, his secrets. Sometimes he still cried into the fur on the back of his neck, but not as often.  
When the other one came Dusty noticed the change in his boy. He was nearly how he was before the kind one left, but different somehow Dusty couldn’t explain it, but he was happy. He liked the other one they were kind and smelt of dirt and food. They always had a little treat for him and would stop to give his nose a scratch through the fence. Even when his boy wasn’t there.

It was strange at first when they moved to the farmhouse. Dusty had spent so long in his run that he was unsure what to do with all this space. There was a young dog already there who was very bouncy and Dusty had to tell him off a few times, he wasn’t sure about the chickens or the cows but his boy was there so he was happy.

At night he was back with his boy, his legs were too old and weak now to be jumping on and off beds so the other one made him a bed up on the floor. His boy would reach down and stroke him before he went to sleep, Dusty was content.

He knew it was time to go, he was tired, but he knew his boy would be okay. The other one would be there to catch his tears from now on, and the young dog would help.  
In his sleep his boy shifted, his hand hanging lower so it rested on Dusty’s head. And so lying next to his beloved boy and still feeling his touch, Dusty closed his eyes for the last time and began the walk to the rainbow bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow bridge is a nice story, that some people find comforting.


End file.
